


Express Kidnapping for Dummies

by yersifanel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confusion, Kidnapping, M/M, Oliver is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day and Barry has a date with Oliver, so of course he gets kidnapped in his way there, because the universe loves him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Kidnapping for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Olivarry Valentine's Weekend 2016 ~~I don't have a beta, sorry~~. Happy Valentine's Day!

The first thing he noticed upon waking up was the ringing headache. The second thing was the fact that he couldn't move and that made him panic a little. Blinking away the cobwebs and taking note of his surroundings, Barry found himself in an a poorly lit room, tied to a chair with strong ropes and… chains and handcuffs? Oh God, how the hell did he ended up here.

He blinked again, feeling a wet trail running down his temple, surely there was dried blood on his face from the blow and he was gaged with his own tie, awesome.

He sighed, there was a box of chocolates on the floor, already opened and with a few squares missing, the very same box he was carrying early for Oliver. Barry was supposed to meet him for their date, he even managed to be early for once. Until luck decided to mess with him and he apparently got kidnapped, because apparently these things happen to him.

_That's so not fair_ , he thought while twisting in his bonds with an expression that very well resemble a pout, even with the gag.

The door opened and a couple of men entered the room, one looked especially proud of himself while the other was far too nervous to pretend to be fine. Barry raised an eyebrow when the first one took the box from the floor and eat yet another candy. 

"You know, when we planned this I never imagined we would end up being so lucky," the man shrugged. "I mean, Oliver Queen! Jackpot." 

The second one pulled the gag from his mouth and yeah… that nice silk red tie was stained with his own drool, "Excuse me?" 

So this was not because he was The Flash, even if Barry was pissed off at the moment, knowing he didn't blow his cover again was kind of reassuring, kinda, sorta… 

"T-The pictures in your phone," said the second goon and Barry felt his face heated up, surely he was not taking about the pictures he took for Oliver, right? "A-And the texts…" Barry closed his eyes in embarrassment, those were private! 

"Money is money," the first goon said, "It just our very nice luck that it's this kind of money." 

Barry blinked slowly, his headache was passing but it seems these two gave him a very hard blow to the head, harder than planned or he actually herd correctly, "You had no idea who I am." 

"B-Barry?" the second one said, "Oliver Queen's boyfriend." 

"Well yeah, but I mean _before_ you kidnapped me and went all invasive on my phone, you had no idea whom you were attacking?" 

The obvious "mastermind" of the operation, who was still eating the chocolates, smirked at him, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

"Your clothes, the expensive chocolates and you were talking about going to one of the nicest restaurants in the city, you obviously have money," he explained and Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this just a random express kidnap? 

"It w-was worth a shot, t-this is new for us." 

"Shut up man," the first one hissed and Barry couldn't help it, he snorted, "What?" 

Barry stopped struggling with his bonds because this was rich, "So… you're telling me you think I have money and decided to randomly kidnap me." 

"You do have money!" the first one protested, "Well, Queen does." 

"Oh my God," he snickered, earning a confused glance from his amateur kidnapers. 

The suit was a gift from Thea and he spend way more money than acceptable in those chocolates because Ray gave him a box in Christmas and they were indeed delightful, so he picked the same brand for Oliver. He had no idea about the restaurant, Oliver just told him to wear something nice for their date. These people didn't even know he was with Oliver Queen until they took him, it was just a freaking _coincidence_. 

"What are you laughing about?" asked goon number one when Barry shook his head, smiling way too much. 

"So, this is your first kidnap?" arrogant goon looked offended, shy goon mumbled an affirmative before being slapped in the back of the head by his partner. "Hey, leave him alone." 

"We should gag him again, I'm getting tired of this," the shy one didn't look convinced by the idea, not even after his arrogant partner glared at him, "Do it!" 

"W-We already sent the ransom p-picture and Queen answered," shy one protested, "Let's just pick the m-money and leave…" 

"Wait," Barry said, stopping his giggles, "You sent a picture?" 

He looked at himself, tied to the chair with ropes and chains, blood clustered on his temple and he was unconscious when they took the picture. 

"Queen answered faster than I expected," the arrogant one say and Barry suddenly felt really bad for both, this was not good at all. He looked around and, yep. 

The windows shattered as arrows flew right pass him and in not for the quick feet of shy one moving and pushing arrogant one in the process, they would be pinned to the floor by now. The Arrow was before him a moment later, cutting the ropes and noticing the chains, locks and handcuffs, growling. 

"I'm okay," he whispered to Oliver with a small smile on his face, "Really." 

Oliver didn't look convinced, he drew his bow as the goons moved, the shy one yelping when another arrow was shoot, embedding on the floor between his legs, an inch from his crotch. 

"The keys," Oliver hissed and the shy one immediately threw them in his direction, despite arrogant one's protests. 

Oliver undid the rest of his bonds but arrogant one pulled a gun out of his jacket and before Barry could say a thing, Oliver shoot another arrow, this time it went through arrogant one's arm, making him drop the gun and yell in pain. Shy one was trembling so hard Barry could hear his teeth rattle. 

Barry used his speed to knock both goons out before Oliver killed them, then quickly went back to Oliver, gently prompting him to lower his bow. 

"Hey, sorry about all this," Barry licked his lips. "They thought I had money, it was a random express kidnap… didn't even know who I was until they went through my phone." 

"What?" he didn't look happy about it. 

"I was distracted," he said while picking the chocolate box, looking at it as the item itself was offensive, there were just two chocolates left, "I'm really sorry Ollie." 

Oliver sighed softly, walking over him running his fingers over Barry's hairline, making him hiss at the sting of the cut yet to heal. 

"It's not your fault." 

He kissed his temple before going over the goons and using the ropes to tied them up and leave them ready for the police. Barry was at his side, leaving the chocolate box behind. 

"Let's get out of here," Barry asked in a low voice, "Please?" 

"Sure…" 

* * *

 Once in Oliver's apartment, he took a shower and changed his clothes for jean and a t-shirt while Oliver made dinner, their plans for a restaurant long forgotten. Barry came out from the room toweling his hair dry, making it spike up in different directions. Oliver chuckled at him, running a hand over his damp hair. 

"I can't believe you were randomly kidnapped, honestly…" 

Barry pouted, honest to god pouted, "Well, I'm not happy about it either, but my luck is not as bad as theirs." 

"How come?" 

Barry smiled, throwing his arms over Oliver's shoulders, "Well, it was their first kidnap and they picked Oliver Queen's boyfriend, who also happens to be The Arrow… and sent him a picture that made the situation way worse than it was." 

Oliver made an angry face and Barry kissed his lips to calm him down, he felt the shift as Oliver smiled against his lips, "I got you those Belgian chocolates that taste awesome, there's only two left but…" 

Oliver pulled him against his chest, kissing him deeply, "That's more than fine, dinner, chocolates then to bed… I should make sure you're all right." 

"I heal quickly." 

"Not the point, Barry." 

He chuckled softly, kissing Oliver again, "Well yes, I would very much for you to map me with your lips, you know… to make sure I'm all heal up." 

"Indeed." 

Valentine's turned out much better than Barry expected, express kidnap and stolen chocolates included


End file.
